The present invention relates to an ink jet printer nozzle clog preventive apparatus, or more specifically to a nozzle preventive apparatus which prevents air from entering the nozzle and ink from drying and solidifying at the nozzle while the printer is turned off for transportation or long term storage or while the printer is not operated though turned on.
Generally in an ink jet printer, the ink spray nozzle is exposed to the atmosphere when a printing operation is not conducted. Ink which has filled into the nozzle therefore tends to dry and solidify, clogging the nozzle. During transportation or storage of the printer as well, ink may dry and solidify at the nozzle or air may enter the nozzle, causing a clogged nozzle.
To prevent such clogging troubles, the ink jet printer is conventionally equipped with a cap member (a first cap member) for scaling the nozzle to prevent ink from drying when the printer is turned off or is out of service for an extended period of time with the power on. In addition to the first cap member, the nozzle is also equipped with a second sealing cap member to provide for the clogging trouble which may occur during transportation and long term storage. The second cap member is filled with maintenance solution to prevent air from entering the nozzle as well as to protect ink from dryness.
The conventional ink jet printer thus involves two different sealing cap devices (that is, the first and second cap members) as a nozzle clog preventive means, resulting in a complicated construction.